


Talented Tongue

by FreyaOdin



Series: Talent [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: Mitch is doing it again.Quick oneshot inspired by a twitter conversation.





	

 [](https://imgflip.com/gif/1f49sr) 

  

Mitch is doing it again.

He doesn’t seem to mean to. In reality he’s just sitting there, killing time on his phone while they wait around to start.

But he’s also _doing things_ with his tongue: pushing it through his teeth, waggling the tip up and down sensuously, and generally playing with it in a way that is driving Scott not-so-slowly insane.

He tries to ignore it. He really does. He’s got his own timeline to scroll through and Tumblr to explore and technically he could bring up the half-finished lyrics from that song he’s got ruminating in the back of his head to work on. But he can’t concentrate on any of it because Mitch’s tongue is _doing things_.

Also his lips. The way he’s pushing them out to support his sinuous tongue is accentuating his cheekbones even more than normal and what that look is reminiscent of has Scott crossing his legs in a futile attempt to relieve some of the completely inappropriate pressure building up.

And he just. doesn’t. stop. Scott has no idea what he’s looking at on his phone but his tongue keeps moving and his lips keep pursing and his cheeks keep hollowing and Scott about five seconds away from jumping out of his chair, striding over there, pulling Mitch out of his seat with a hand on the back of his neck, and forcing that disobedient tongue into submission by jamming his own as far down Mitch’s throat as he can stand.

Then, after Mitch is a breathless pliant mess, Scott will urge him down to his knees, trace all around that beautiful mouth with shaking, reverent fingers, and then give him something for that tongue to well and  truly enjoy playing with.

Mmm. Yes. Good plan.

Except what Scott’s actually going to do is continue sitting there and looking pretty, because they’re fifteen minutes out from a television interview and if he does anything that even remotely damages his or anyone else’s hair and makeup, Nicole will flat-out murder him in a particularly violent way with some cobbled together weapon made of eyeliner, hairspray, and his own fucking microphone.

So no. There’s not going to be any actual relief happening anytime soon and Scott will just have to suck it up—fuck, he really needs to stop thinking about sucking—and ignore Mitch.

He’s just crossing his legs again when he catches it: a small smirk interrupting the tongue movements and a sideways glance in Scott’s direction for a fraction of a second too long.

The little fucker. He knows. He knows exactly what he’s doing to Scott and the reaction it’s causing and probably the exact scenario that was just playing in Scott’s head.

For a brief second he considers grabbing Mitch and _doing things_ anyway, but he really is afraid of Nicole, so he resists with a hefty dose of regret. But then he remembers they’re not travelling tonight. They’ll be in a hotel with a big comfortable bed and big secure walls and the privacy to do whatever the fuck they like.

Scott starts to grin; a lopsided smirk, really, with a slightly feral-feeling edge. Mitch’s next sly glance in his direction turns into a double take, and then his tongue waggling turns into a lip bite and some leg crossing of his own.

Heh. Game on.

 

**Thoughts?**

 

 


End file.
